Winter In My Eyes
by MaRi mARi 99
Summary: Lucu sekali... berbagai sandiwara yang hadir dihadapanku sungguh lucu... ingin sekali rasanya mati dan meninggalkan permainan bodoh ini... Tapi mengapa engkau datang dan memberikanku sebuah pelukan?... ini benar-benar lucu... /AkaFem!Kuro/ Kise cuman buat sampingan(?)/ First fic!/ DLDR daripada menyesal nantinya!


Winter In My Eyes

.

Saat malam hari yang dingin menusuk tulang

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri trotoar di malam musim dingin ini

Salju mulai turun dengan perlahan menghiasi jalanan pada malam itu

Bersama mantel dan syalku, aku berjalan mengikuti lautan manusia yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalan ini

Udara semakin dingin, dan hari juga semakin malam... tapi entah mengapa aku tak ingin pulang

Sungguh... sandiwara yang manis sekali ketika aku berada di rumah...

.

.

.

Membuatku muak..

.

.

Winter In My Eyes

Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Ide asli dari Mari

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama(maybe)

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro

Summary : Lucu sekali... berbagai sandiwara yang hadir dihadapanku sungguh lucu... ingin sekali rasanya mati dan meninggalkan permainan bodoh ini...

Tapi mengapa engkau datang dan memberikanku pelukan?... ini benar-benar lucu...

Warning : Aneh, ide dadakan(?), gak nyambung, kemungkinan OOC, AU, GENDERBEND, bahasa lebay, alur kecepetan, TYPO, sedikit humor yang dipaksakan karena aurhor suka merusak suasana, jika tidak berkenan silahkan tinggalkan laman ini

.

.

.

.

Masih nekat?

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

–Tetsuna POV–

Kakiku mulai gemetaran. Udara benar-benar dingin

Semakin aku berjalan kakiku semakin membeku. Tapi aku tetap menolak untuk pulang

Aku sudah muak...

Aku tidak mau melihat wajah orang-orang yang memberikanku sandiwara lucu yang muak untuk kutonton

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Ada banyak keluarga yang sedang berjalan-jalan malam ini

Miris sekali...

Hanya membuat hatiku semakin perih ketika aku melihat mereka

Kehangatan yang selama ini sangat kuinginkan...

Hilang dalam hitungan detik saja..

Aku melihat kearah lain.

Sepasang iris _Heterochrome_... memperhatikanku disaat yang bersamaan saat permata _azure_ milikku tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arahnya

Binar pada mata itu sungguh indah

Perlahan ia mendekat kearahku

"Kau sendirian saja?..." ia tersenyum padaku

". . ." aku tidak menjawab, aku tidak perlu menjawabnya

.

.

SRET

.

eh?

Ia memakaikan topi yang sebelumnya ia kenakan padaku

"Di luar sini dingin.. mau mampir ke rumahku?" ia kembali tersenyum

Rasanya aneh...

Rasanya sangat hangat, seperti kehangatan yang selama ini kuimpikan

Sangat nyaman...

Aku mengangguk. Ia mulai menggenggam tanganku. Menuntunku menuju jalan yang lebih ramai untuk sampai ke rumahnya

"Akashi Seijuurou..." ia berkata di sela-sela perjalanan kami. Sepertinya itu namanya..

"Kuroko Tetsuna.."

.

–Akashi's Mansion–

Kami tiba disebuah rumah yang sangat mewah

Sepertinya ini mansion nya...

Ketika kami melewati gerbang, kami disambut oleh para maid dan butler disana

Ia masih menggenggam tanganku...

Dan aku juga enggan melepaskan genggamannya

Kami mulai memasuki mansion...

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou- _sama_.." seorang pria tua menyambut kami dari dalam sana, sepertinya ia kepala pelayan

"Wataru- _san_ , tolong siapkan teh dan beberapa makanan hangat, bawakan ke kamarku.."

"Baik, Seijuurou- _sama_ " kepala pelayan tadi mulai berjalan menjauhi kami

Kami kembali berjalan, menaiki tangga dan melewati beberapa ruangan, hingga akhirnya kami berhenti pada satu ruangan dengan pintu yang sangat besar

Ia mulai membuka pintu tersebut.

"Duduklah..." ia ingin aku duduk diatas sebuah kasur yang besar, sepertinya itu kamarnya

Aku menuruti perkataannya dan mulai duduk diatas kasur. Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan tautan tangan kami

Aku melepaskan mantel, syal dan topi yang kukenakan kemudian meletakkannya di sebelahku

Ia mengambil kursi meja belajarnya, menariknya mendekat ke arahku, dan duduk diatasnya

Suasana menjadi canggung

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan, kami sama-sama diam.

Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau sejak tadi ia memperhatikanku

Rasanya detak jantungku berdetak semakin cepat saat ia melihatku..

Karena merasa tak nyaman, aku berusaha memanggilnya "Ano..."

Ia sedikit tersentak. Sepertinya aku menyadarkannya dari lamuannya

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku...?" ia tidak menjawab

Ia malah tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat lembut

Kemudian ia berpindah duduk di sebelahku. Tanpa sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan

Tanpa diduga, ia membelai pipiku...

Aku bisa merasakan kalau sekarang ini wajahku sedang merona

"Kau cantik sekali..." dan detak jantungku kembali berlomba, lalu aku yakin wajahku semakin memerah.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat pujian seperti itu

Aku sangat bahagia sekaligus malu...

Saat aku berusaha menatap matanya, di dalam kepalaku ia terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang datang membawa sebuket bunga ditengah salju menuju istana sang putri

Baiklah.. aku terlalu banyak berkhayal

Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Melainkan hanya seorang pria yang dapat memberiku kehangatan beserta kata-kata pujian yang manis

Bahkan ia bisa menarik hatiku...

Sebelah tangannya yang sebelumnya menggenggam tanganku berpindah memeluk pinggangku. Dan sebelahnya lagi bergerak menuju tengkuk ku

Ia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang sangat hangat.. hingga aku tak mau melepaskannya

Aku membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya, aku dapat mencium aroma mint keluar dari tubuhnya

Ia melepaskan pelukannya

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menarikku lagi perlahan... Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke padaku

Rona merah kembali menghiasi paras cantikku. Aku menutup mataku dan juga mendekat perlahan ke arahnya

Sedikit...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit...

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi..

.

.

.

Dan...

 _ **CEKLEK**_

"Seijuurou- _sama_ , aku membawakan teh dan makanan ha..." seorang pelayan datang, sepertinya itu kepala pelayan yang tadi

Aku bisa merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh sang _'Seijuurou-sama'_ membuat sang kepala pelayan membisu dan membatu di tempat

"Letakkan di mejaku, lalu pergi.." ada banyak penekanan pada perkataannya. Sepertinya ia tidak mau privasinya diganggu

Kepala pelayan tadi segera bergerak cepat, sekilas kepala pelayan itu melihat ke arahku kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu

Sang _'Seijuurou-sama'_ kembali menatapku, aku baru sadar kalau posisi kami belum berubah sejak tadi

Wajahku kembali memerah

Aku menunduk sambil meremas kemeja merahnya

Ia meraih daguku dan mengangkat wajahku. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku..." ia berbicara dengan nada seduktif. Dan detak jantungku samakin tidak karuan

Wajahnya kembali mendekat...

Begitu juga aku...

.

Semakin tidak ada jarak di antara kami..

.

.

Perlahan...

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi...

.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal–

 _ **CEKLEK**_

"Akashicchi! ada oleh-oleh nih!" pria berambut kuning masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu

Setelah melihat situasi, pria tadi memasang wajah horor

"A-Akashicchi! I-ITU ANAK ORANG! KAMU APAIN AJA!?" pria tadi histeris

Wajah sang _'Seijuurou-sama'_ makin mengerikan

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari ku dan mendekat ke arah sang pria berambut kuning tadi

"Ryouta.. ikut aku sebentar..." belum sempat si pria berambut kuning tadi protes, ia sudah diseret oleh _'Seijuurou-sama'_

 _ **CEKLEK**_

Mereka keluar dari kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara-suara aneh dari luar

Terdengar seperti barang pecah, sesuatu yang menancap di dinding, sesuatu yang dilempar dengan keras, beserta teriakan dari pria berambut kuning

.

.

.

Kemudian hening...

.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang _'Seijuurou-sama'_ kembali memasuki kamar dengan wajah tenang solah tak terjadi apapun di luar kamar tadi

"A-Apa yang terjadi diluar tadi?" sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan membelai rambutku

"Tak apa-apa, kau mau minum?" ia menawariku teh hangat yang tadi dibawakan oleh sang kepala pelayan

Aku mengangguk dan menerima teh dari tangannya

Tanpa sadar wajahku kembali merona entah mengapa..

Ia tersenyum "kamu manis sekali ya..." kemudian kembali membelai pipiku

Ah, rasanya jantungku mau meledak

Semakin lama, aku semakin tak sanggup menatap matanya. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai gugup ketika berada di dekatnya

Dan aku mulai berfikir...

Sandiwara kali ini sama sekali tidak membosankan..

Aku ingin...

.

.

.

Terus berada di sisinya...

–View day's latter–

Ia mengijinkanku untuk menginap atau lebih tepatnya tinggal di mansionnya

Saat itu aku belum berkata apa-apa tapi ia..

–Flashback–

"Mungkin lebih baik kau tinggal di sini.." aku sedikit terkejut

"Kau tidak ingin pulang 'kan?" rasanya seperti ia bisa membaca pikiranku

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa..

"Tak perlu sungkan. Aku tidak tahu keadaan rumah ataupun keluargamu. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau tak ingin pulang" ia benar-benar membaca pikiranku. Apa ia paranormal?

"Bagaimana kau tahu...?" aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku dan menatap iris _heterochrome_ miliknya

"Sorot matamu..." ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya

Hening, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum "ah, sudah lupakan..." ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya

"Wataru- _san_.. tolong ambilkan satu futon.."

–End of Flashback–

Dan disinilah aku

Mansion ini cukup luas. Dan aku takut tersesat di sini. Jadi selama seharian dari kemarin aku terus berada di dalam kamar Seijuurou- _kun_..

Sarapan, makan malam, makan siang, semua sudah dibawakan oleh para maid disini

Karena bosan, aku berputar-putar di dalam kamar

Saat aku melihat kalender yang terletak di sebelah meja belajar Seijuurou- _kun_...

'Ah, jadi besok...' aku baru menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa aku lakukan di siang hari yang dingin ini

Aku keluar kamar membawa mantelku..

"Ano.. Wataru- _san_ , tolong katakan pada Seijuurou-kun kalau aku keluar sebentar ingin membeli barang"

"Baik, Tetsuna- _sama_ "

.

–End of Tetsuna POV–

–View hour's latter–

"Aku kembali.." Seijuurou membuka pintu depan sambil melepaskan syalnya

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou- _sama_ " seperti biasa, Wataru- _san_ menyambut kepulangan Seijuurou

"Mana Tetsuna?"

"Tetsuna- _sama_ bilang kalau ia mau pergi sebentar untuk membeli barang, Seijuurou- _sama_ "

"Hmm... begitu.." Seijuurou melangkah beberapa meter melewati Wataru- _san_ kemudian berhenti

"Jika dia belum kembali sebelum makan malam, segera jemput dia.."

"Baik, Seijuurou- _sama_ "

Setelah itu Seijuurou melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya

.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Tetsuna pulang membawa belanjaan sekantong plastik besar

"Selamat datang, Tetsuna- _sama_ " Wataru- _san_ membantu Tetsuna membawa kantong plastik besar tersebut

"Wataru- _san_ , bisa bantu aku?.."

–Tomorow in the morning–

Seijuurou sedikit menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden kamarnya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman

Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya

Futon di sebelahnya kosong

Biasanya jam segini Tetsuna belum bangun, kalaupun bangun ia takkan bergerak dari tempatnya karena ia tak mau keluar dari kamar

Sedikit penasaran, kemudian Seijuurou keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur

Saat sampai– "Seijuurou- _kun_ , _otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_.." Tetsuna sudah menyambutnya sambil membawa cake kecil di tangannya

"Hari ini tanggal 20 Desember 'kan? berarti hari ini hari ulang tahun Seijuurou- _kun_ " ah ia baru ingat, 20 Desember. Ia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri

Seijuurou tersenyum kamudian membelai surai baby-blue milik Tetsuna "Arigatou... Tetsuna.."

Jantung Tetsuna berdetak kencang lagi. Ia senang bisa mendapat kehangatan yang sangat nyaman dari Seijuurou

 _ **CHU**_

tanpa ia sadari, Seijuurou sudang mengecup bibir merah marunnya, Tetsuna terbelalak

 _ **BLUSH**_

Sekarang warna wajahnya senada dengan warna rambut pria di hadapannya

Seijuurou melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Seijuurou berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang Tetsuna saat Tetsuna berada di titik lemah saat ini

Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sekarang sangat menggoda iman

"S-Seijuurou- _kun_... b-bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan kuenya" Seijuurou mengangguk. mereka menarik kursi meja makan, di atas meja sudah tersedia garpu dan pisau yang siap digunakan

Seijuurou memotong sebagian kecil kue, dan mulai memakan sebagian kue tersebut

Lalu tersenyum..

.

"B-Bagaimana?..."

"Ini enak..."

"Be-benarkah? syukurlah.."

Dan acara makan kue itu diakhiri oleh acara suap suapan yang pastinya membuat detak jantung Tetsuna berdetak lebih kencang

.

–Akashi's Room–

Mereka berdua kembali ke kamar. Karena ini hari minggu, Seijuurou berfikir untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Tetsuna, dan kebetulan hari ini hari ulang tahunnya 'kan

"Seijuurou- _kun_..." Seijuurou baru melangkah beberapa meter dari pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Tetsuna yang masih berada di depan pintu

"A-Ano... bolehkah aku tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lebih lama?..." Seijuurou masih terdiam, tapi langkah kakinya mulai mendekat ke arah Tetsuna

Ia membelai surai baby-blue milik Tetsuna "Boleh saja, teruslah tinggal di sini" seketika setelah itu wajah Tetsuna mulai cerah

"Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu..."

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupan keluargamu? sampai-sampai kau ingin tinggal lebih lama atau mungkin tinggal untuk selamanya di tempatku?" sekarang giliran Tetsuna yang terdiam

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Broken home_..." akhirnya Tetsuna bersuara, Tapi detik berikutnya raut wajah Seijuurou sedikit berubah. Raut wajah cemas dan takut

Tetsuna kembali terdiam

Seijuurou dapat merasakan kesedihan dan kebencian yang amat dalam dari Tetsuna

"Mereka memasang senyum cerah dan tenang hanya untuk mengatakan padaku kalau semua baik-baik saja. Mereka bersikap akrab dan akur demi menipuku kalau sebenarnya mereka sedang berselisih.."

Detik selanjutnya, Tetsuna sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Seijuurou

" _Panggung sandiwara_ mereka buat sehangat mungkin, padahal rasanya sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulang-tulangku. _Topeng_ mereka pasang dihadapanku dan melepasnya saat aku tak ada... mereka tak tau kalau sebenarnya aku sudah muak meonton _sandiwara_ mereka.." Tetsuna sudah tak mampu membendung air matanya. Akhirnya tangisan Tetsuna pecah dalam pelukan Seijuurou

"Maaf telah mengungkitnya, kau tak perlu menceritakannya lebih jauh.." Seijuurou membelai lemut pucuk surai Tetsuna untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut

"Mou, jangan menyia-nyiakan paras cantikmu dengan air mata.." Seijuurou menyeka air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Tetsuna

Tetsuna membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Seijuurou. Membasahi kaos hitam yang sekarang sedang Seijuurou kenakan dengan air mata

Seijuurou mengecup kening Tetsuna, kemudian mendekatkan kearah telinga Tetsuna sambil berbisik

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Jantung Tetsuna serasa meledak. Ia tidak lagi menangis, kemudian ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati senyuman hangat dari Seijuurou

 _ **BLUSH**_

Wajah Tetsuna kembali merona membuat Seijuurou terkekeh geli melihatnya

"Kamu manis sekali sih.." Seijuurou sedikit mencubit sebelah pipi Tetsuna membuat sang empu menggerang kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya

Tetsuna tersenyum, ia sangat senang.. senang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bahagia

Salju yang turun pada hari itu menandakan jumlah kebahagiaan yang Tetsuna dapat bersama Seijuurou

'Aku tak membutuhkan sandiwara. Aku tak memerlukan permainan rumit... yang kubutuhkan adalah dia, aku ingin terus bersamanya...'

"Aku j-juga mencintaimu... Seijuurou-kun"

'...Selamanya'

 _ **CHU**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

A/N : PAAN NIH!? PASARAN SEKALI! GARING PULA! ARGH!? (?)

Ekhm... Hai~ Mari desu. yoroshiku ne? Mari ini newbie dan baru di ffn jadi tolong jangan ngebully Mari jikalau setiap fic Mari tidak berkenan di hati. Ok fiks, ni cerita sama sekali gak nyambung ya.. Mari sendiri juga bingung /lha?/

Seperti yg tertera di warning, ini cerita idenya dadakan(?) alias muncul secara tiba-tiba, makanya judul ama cerita beda apalagi summary nya... beda jauh ya...

Lalu Mari akui kalo ni fic lumayan singkat, dan mungkin bahasa inggris dan bahasa jepang Mari masih gak karuan, maklum masih belajar. Tolong koment di kotak bagian bawah layar gadget anda untuk perbaikan Mari kalo misal ada salah kata..

Ok tanpa basa-basi lagi

RnR please, senpai~


End file.
